


Back in Body

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [25]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn speaks to a spirit from her recent past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Body

When Anders enters her room again, he looks right at Lynn. "I can see you because of Justice." He explains. "I can't help you, I am sorry. It is up to you to live or to move on." Lynn nods at him and looks toward her body. "I hope you decide to live, there are two men here that will be devastated if you die... and there's the whole of Thedas to save from a Darkspawn Magister from the dawn of time." 

"Do you want to be separated?" Lynn asks, and Anders stares at her for a moment, unable to hear what she said.

"Yes." Anders blinks, not knowing what he agreed to. Lynn walks up to him, and touches his forehead. In his mind, he hears Justice saying "thank you", and then nothing. Silence fills his head where the spirit had been, and Lynn vanishes. "Thank you." Anders says aloud, knowing she can still hear him.

 

Lynn sits beside her body and tries to decide if she should go back into her body or to move on. She is unsure of how many days have passed, but she knows she has to decide soon. "Go back, lethallan." Lynn looks up surprised. The Dalish woman from the Conclave was standing beside her bed. "You have so much to do still, you need to live."

"You had much to do as well, but you died. I am so sorry." The woman shakes her head. "I don't even know your name."

"Shaelya of Clan Lavellan." She takes Lynn's hand in between her own, and smiles at her. "Live for us, for everyone that died at the Conclave. Save the world, protect the ones we left behind."

"I will." Lynn promises. Shaelya kisses Lynn's forehead, and in the blink of an eye, she is back in her body again. She holds her hands up in front of her and smiles.

"Oh, good, you decided to live." Anders pulls a chair up to her bedside. "Should I go tell one or both of the men waiting for you to wake up that you've woken up?" Anders gives Lynn an amused look as she shakes her head.

"I can't face either of them yet, not knowing what I know now." Lynn reaches her hand out to Anders, and he holds it between his.

"Bryce was my first love, before... I think he still sees me as the woman I was then, and the one I was after, but not who I am now. I still care about him, but..."

"He's a reminder of back then." Anders finishes for her. "And Cullen?"

"I care about him. It's the first time I cared about anyone after... But I don't feel like I can trust him, not after his cruel words in a meeting. I can't... I can't be with someone who thinks some people deserve to be made tranquil."

"You could always split the difference and see someone else." Anders grins at Lynn, making her laugh.

"I could, who would you suggest?" Lynn raises an eyebrow at him.

"Well, there's me. I'm even no longer possessed. I know when I saw Hawke last, she had a crush on you. I know there are one or two in your inner circle that wouldn't mind spending alone time with you. My point is, you have options."

"I have a lot to think on, and I'm not sure what I'm going to do." Lynn frowns as uncertainty grips her heart. Anders squeezes her hand and flashes her a reassuring look. "Regardless, I would like to get to know you better."

"I would like that, Inquisitor." Anders kisses Lynn's hand, making her blush.

"Call me Lynn."

**Author's Note:**

> My muse ran away. I have no idea where I'm going with this, so I'll probably work on filling some gaps until I figure it out. Either way this series will probably take around a month to finish.


End file.
